


forgetful isn't thoughtless

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Fic For The Holidays [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Look it's just something really cute I wrote for Christmas okay, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Castiel to feel comfortable, Castiel wants Dean to stop feeling guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgetful isn't thoughtless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarMinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMinion/gifts).



> Yet another gift fic! This one is for my friend Star! I've never written a Supernatural fic before, but I have seen the show so I wasn't completely lost. Unbeta'd.

'Who'd have thought that angels could get cold feet?' Dean thought to himself. Which was why he was at a drugstore in the middle of the night, looking at slippers.

To be fair, he didn't have to. He and Sam had been on the road all day, getting back to the bunker late. But Cas had been awake, and even had snacks waiting for them. What had surprised Dean was that Cas was wearing his loafers.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked, then took a bite of the sandwich the angel had made.

"I'm well, thank you," Cas replied.

Dean tapped the edge of Cas's shoe with his foot. "What's up with the shoes?"

Cas didn't seem to understand for a moment, but then he said, "While it is pleasantly warm in here, I find the floors to be chilly."

"Yeah, it can be a pain in the ass. We should get you some slippers or something," said Dean. Sam had changed the subject, and that seemed to be the end of it.

So how did Dean Winchester end up in an honest to God Rexall rugs (and who even knew those still existed?) at almost three AM. Part insomnia, part restlessness, and if he was truthful, a bit of guilt.

Cas, while true he'd mostly been binging Netflix, had been a huge help the past few weeks. Research, mostly, but also talking to other beings for any information on the Darkness. And they should have done something to welcome him to the bunker, now that he was living there full time.

Of course, there wasn't a lot of variety since it was a pharmacy and it was the middle of the night. most of the men's slippers were too big for Cas, and the ones that weren't were a horrifying shade of brown that, frankly, looked like shit. In desperation, Dean turned to the women's section, and what he saw there made him laugh.

There was a pair of plushie slippers, and they looked like happy, smiling bees. The were in a combo pack with a sky blue robe that had bees and clouds on it. Dean picked it up and, after inspecting it, was pretty sure both the slippers and the robe were about Cas's size. Satisfied that these would work for now, Dean paid for them and left the store.

He had to admit, the bees were pretty cute.

Dean got back to the bunker in less than an hour, and while he could feel exhaustion tugging at him, he didn't want to go to sleep yet. He looked in on Cas in their room, and was a bit surprised by what he found. Cas appeared to be sleeping. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, and Dean wished to God that were true. He left the slippers and robe on a chair nearby, and headed to the library. Dean wanted a beer and to watch about a dozen Three Stooges videos.

* * *

 

It was when Dean was shaken awake the next morning that he thought maybe he should have gone to bed after all. He sighed and rubbed his face, unsurprised to see it was his brother who had woken him.

"S'up, Sammy?" Dean slurred, too tired to speak full sentences.

"You gotta see this," Sam replied.

Dean groaned, but when he saw the smile on Sam's face, he only grumbled a little instead of yelling at him. He got up, and followed Sam to the kitchen. Dean couldn't help but grin.

Cas was puttering around in the kitchen, and he was wearing the robe and slippers. The robe was over the button down shirt and slacks Cas always wore, and his hair was a mess. It added to the ridiculousness of the picture.

"Care to explain?" Sam asked, clearly trying to fight a smile.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dean said gruffly.

"He looks adorable," his brother said, barely holding in his laughter.

"Shut up," Dean growled, elbowing Sam as he entered the kitchen. Sam laughed and walked away.

When Cas looked up at Dean, he didn't smile, but he did look... Happier. Dean couldn't have described it if he tried. "Hello, Dean."

"Mornin' Cas," he replied. "Whatcha makin'?"

"I thought I might try pancakes," he said. "There was a pleasant woman on TV this morning who explained how to make perfect pancakes."

"Wasn't Martha Stewart was it? Because I hear she's a witch," Dean joked.

"Martha Stewart is not a witch," said Cas calmly. "Though I do believe she has made a deal with a crossroads demon."

Dean blinked at that. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Many of her competitors have suffered heavy misfortune as of late," Cas told him. "It's very likely."

Dean stared for a minute, then said, "Okay, something to ask Crowley about next time we see him. You need any help?"

"Is there a standing mixer?" Cas asked.

"Hell if I know," Dean admitted. He knew they had some pretty good kitchen facilities, but he didn't cook all that often. At least not beyond making a sandwich.

"Then I will do this by hand. The lady explained that was all right but would take longer." Cas already had the ingredients together, and was in the process of mixing the dry and wet ones when Dean had come in.

As Cas mixed the batter, Dean said, "So... Guess you found the slippers, then."

"Yes, and they're very warm. Thank you, Dean."

"They're a short term fix, at least until I can find something--" But Cas cut him off.

"That won't be necessary. I like these. They're cheerful. The robe is comfortable, too."

"Uh... Okay. Glad you like 'em?" Dean said, though now he was feeling a bit stupid. Did he want to explain they were women's clothes? Not that Cas ever seemed to care, but what if it came up? Cas's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I do. Though I have long since regained my sanity, I do still very much enjoy bees. I've never seen a smiling one before." Cas said, looking down at the slippers. "They don't have the ability to smile. But they are happy enough."

Cas had moved over to where the griddle was set up on the stove. He methodically measured out the batter, and then said, "You could have given them to me when you arrived, I don't sleep as you recall."

"Sure looked like you were out to me," said Dean.

"I was resting, but I wasn't asleep." Cas explained. "But you should have been."

Dean was suddenly seized by embarrassment. He said, "Kinda had insomnia."

Cas had his back to Dean, focusing on making the pancakes, but his voice was even. Tinged with concern. "You have nothing to feel guilty for, Dean. I appreciate that you wish to see to my comfort, however I don't want you to beat yourself up over it."

"Can't help it," Dean admitted. "There's this thing where I'm in love with you."

Cas still didn't turn around, but he asked, "Does that mean you must torture yourself over every small inconvenience?"

Dean had to admit, it sounded stupid when Cas put it like that. they lapsed into silence, until Cas was finished making the first batch of pancakes.

He spun around to face Dean, and he said, "I like the slippers, and the robe. Don't feel guilt that you didn't think of them sooner. After all, I didn't mention it, and I forget things myself."

"Like what?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like that you and Sam require food to live."

"That's different, you don't eat," Dean said, immediately coming to Cas's defense. Even though Dean was essentially defending Cas from himself.

"But you do, and I'd say that's a bit more vital than thinking my feet may get cold." Cas replied. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Dean smiled at that, then got up and hugged Cas. He kissed him, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Cas said to him, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

They heard a throat clear, and they both turned their heads to see Sam in the doorway of the kitchen. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but do I smell pancakes?"

Dean laughed, pulling away from Cas a bit. "Yep. Someone's been watching cooking shows. C'mon Sammy, let's dig in and see if they are the perfect pancakes." He winked at Cas and said, "Pretty sure they will be."

Cas did smile this time, and he sat down with Sam and Dean. The Winchesters dug in, and they both agreed. The pancakes were heavenly.

**Author's Note:**

> The Martha Stewart bit is actually a reference to a Buffy the Vampire Slayer joke, in which Anya (a demon) swears that Martha Stewart is using witchcraft. 
> 
> I couldn't help the pun, Tumblr is a terrible influence. Speaking of... [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
